


Girl from the Stars

by Aurazian



Series: My Miraculous works [2]
Category: DCU, Dragon Ball, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Custom Akuma, F/F, Ladybug Rose Lavillant, Marinette is a Saiyan, No beta we die like krillin, a little fluffy i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurazian/pseuds/Aurazian
Summary: Marinette is a survivor of the Saiyan race when the planet was destroyed - a Miraculous, DC, and Dragonball fan-fic
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: My Miraculous works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887811
Comments: 40
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> superman helps two orphaned Saiyans find homes

Superman watches as a small pod shoots through the earth's orbit and follows it until it lands on a mountain range in Japan. However, before he can approach it an old man arrives and grabs the child out of the pod and after a minute manages to calm him down "I know your there might as well come out" Superman is shocked when he hears this and even more so when the old man looks right in his direction there is no way that this old guy can see him in this darkness and trough the forest. No his eyes are unfocused he can sense him 

Sighing in defeat Superman floats out from behind the tree's the old man is shocked by this but after a moment realizes who this is "you must be Superman its a pleasure to meet you. Are you.. here for this child" Superman can see the reluctance in the old man's eyes "I was but it seems you would like to take care of the boy. I mostly came here to make sure alien tech didn't fall into any one government's hands" the old man understood this while humanity has great potential for good if they got their hands on this space pod it would advance their technology by decades maybe even centuries and they'd most likely try and conquer the world "oh where are my manners I am Son Gohan"

Superman grabs the space pod "call me Kal-el I'll come back when I have some information on the boys' species so your not blind in this" with that superman flies off taking the space pod to the fortress of solitude.

"Fortress scan this pod I want to know the species of the boy that was in it" a few moments after the fortress starts scanning the pod an alert goes off and a screen lights up with the image of another pod approaching the planet "this is going to be my whole day today" superman lets out a deep breath before flying out to the ocean and catching the pod before it could reach land and crash looking inside he sees a small girl probably not even a year old yet. And he takes the second pod back to the fortress of solitude.

When Superman returns to the fortress he hears the robotic voice -scan complete species identified Saiyan- placing the pod down he reaches in and takes out the little girl who has started to cry after waking up and after a minute manages to calm her down "fortress bring up all information on Saiyans" Superman watches as a large amount of information starts rapidly appearing on the screen "omit their history" many of the panels disappear and all that's left is information on their biology. their physical needs. the Oozaru and their legends from the super Saiyan to the super Saiyan God" after reading them all Superman has the fortress delete the information on the super Saiyan God as the ability to create God's is a power that should remain lost before getting the fortress to make a dozen books with the information that remains on the screen "alright time to find you a family" superman holds the girl up as she giggles. 

As adorable as she is he isn't ready to have a family himself and so picking up two of the books he takes the girl and flies across the ocean focusing his super-hearing to try and listen for a family that is looking to adopt due to not being able to conceive a child themselves eventually deciding on a pair of newlyweds on their way back from their honeymoon.

Flying ahead of the car he hails them to pull over with the hand that is holding the books after they realize its superman they do just that and step out of the car with smiles on their faces not many get the opportunity to speak with the superhero stepping out of the car the man waves to him "hello there superman is something wrong" superman moves his cloak out of the way revealing the Saiyan girl "I'm looking for someone to take care of this child and using my super hearing I listened in on your conversation I apologize for breaching your privacy like that but it is important she ends up with a family that will cherish her" the two are visibly upset that superman used his powers to eavesdrop on their conversation but when they look at the peacefully sleeping baby in the superheroes arms they can't bring themselves to be mad the woman then steps forwards "may i hold her" superman steps forwards so that the woman can take the baby from his arms and when she does the baby is roused from its slumber and looks like its about to cry but when the woman holds it close the baby calms back down and falls back asleep.

the moment the woman picked up the baby she noticed the tail asking herself how she missed that when it looks like the baby is about to cry she holds it close and starts saying 'it's okay' in a gentle tone until the baby calms down "you probably already guessed but she isn't human. she is from a race of intergalactic warriors called the Saiyans. and before you decide your answer know she needs to eat 10 times that of the normal person and has an instinctual desire for battle and so will be rather difficult to raise" the man tenses up a little when he hears this but the woman looks like she is too distracted by the baby to care right now "she will also turn into a four-story tall monkey that can shoot lasers from its mouth if she looks at a full moon" this catches her attention as she looks to Superman with a disbelieving look on her face "I'm not joking. she can learn to control this transformation and so I will be around during every full moon to keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't destroy anything" 

"Is there anything else we should know about her?" the man asks realizing that his wife will most likely agree anyway "all the information you will need is contained in this book from her basic physiology and psychology to her physical needs and abilities" superman explains as he hands them one of the books full of the information they would need to raise the girl as tom takes the book he looks at how thick it is "I'm a little surprised it isn't thicker" superman lets out a little laugh at this comment "Saiyan physiology is very similar to a human just stronger you could pass her off as a metahuman so that the government and hospitals don't get too suspicious. though they would probably think she is still unusual for a meta. they are new so they won't think much on it" after talking with the two for a few more minutes Superman learns their names and where he can find them Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng apparently they have a pastier in Paris. he then heads back to Japan and gives the other book he took out to Gohan before heading back to the fortress of solitude. 

when he enters the Fortress of solitude Superman realizes he left his communicator behind as he hears it beeping picking it up he presses a button "Superman here I've been away from my communicator for a few hours what did I miss" 

"superman come to the watchtower it's an emergency" hearing Batman from the other end Superman can roughly guess what it's about then spends the next few hours explaining to them that he has already got the situation under control. most relent when they find out the two Saiyans are just babies but Green Lanturn still feels a little anxious about it as he has fought Saiyans before and knows the destructing capabilities they possess but trusts in Supermans judgement on the matter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mostly going over what happens leading up to the main show of miraculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not as good as id like but I need to get this out and move on to the next chapters.

a few days after the two Saiyan babies arrived.

as superman hovers over Metropolis acting as an icon to aspire too like he always does green lantern flies over to him "hey supes. I got some information on the Saiyan's I don't think you'll like it though" superman turns to face his friend "what happened to them" the green lantern's face falls at this question "your theory was right. according to the report, a cataclysmic meteor struck planet Vegeta wiping out the Saiyans. including the two kids here there are only 7 known survivors" it takes Superman a minute to process this "thank you for telling me this"

over the coming years, Superman watches over the two children visiting every full moon making sure their Oozaru transformation doesn't cause any damage to the surroundings and trying to help them control it after they become old enough to learn the idea of control. he is quite endeared to the children and adores whenever they call him their uncle Kal. it takes a couple of years before he can start but it doesn't take them very long to learn how to control their Oozaru form both of them gaining control at the young age of four though they are still incredibly aggressive despite their control.

At the age of five, Tom and Sabine enroll Marinette in a martial arts class, and on the way to the dojo, Marinette is basically bouncing with every step.

No-one is there but the primary instructor and after a brief conversation about the application fees Marinette is enrolled. "so you have already taught her a little" the instructor turns to see Marinette already throwing punches to the wind on the other side of the room "yes I did little martial arts when I was younger. Though it only took her a few days to absorb what I could teach her" hearing this the instructor is a little surprised to hear this as it normally takes a few weeks to properly learn the basics of martial arts and that's being generous "Marinette dear" Sabine walks over to her daughter " we'll be back at 3 pm to pick you up if you want us to come to pick you up sooner just tell the instructors and he'll contact us okay" Marinette stops her fighting and hugs her mother "okay mama" 

After Tom and Sabine leave the instructor finished setting everything up a few others arriving and helping him Finnish before he makes his way to Marinette crouching down to her level "hello there my name is Arthur I'll be your martial arts instructor for the foreseeable future" Arthur holds out his hand and Marinette takes it shaking his hand with surprising strength "I'm Marinette. So what am I gonna learn today" Arthur shakes his head hearing this "you're eager? Well today I'll be teaching you basic form and stance so that you can begin training with the others"

the next few hours pass with Marinette learning basic stance and form at a rapid pace even a few hours in she seems to be doing better than a few of the other students. Her seemingly limitless energy doesn't hurt either if Arthur didn't have years of experience he might not be standing right now. thankfully he had managed to convince her to take a break at the end of every hour.

With the rate at which Marinette is learning Arthur recommends tom and Sabine enter Marinette into the local Junior martial arts tournament coming up in the next few months and knowing how quickly Marinette learns they agree it would be a good idea. 

when the tournament comes around Marinette quickly sweeps the competition as other children could never keep up with her quickly pushing her from the local tournament to the state-wide one then to the national. though she is surprised as every time she advances the opponents get better and better a face that makes her blood boil with excitement and after actually struggling through the National junior tournament barely pulling out a victory she starts practicing for the junior world tournament.

when Marinette walks into the hall with her master and parents most people are immediately drawn to her belt color seeing blue many of the younger competitors either look away or look confused that someone who is likely not even over the age of five could even be a blue belt. 

after making their way through all the boring formalities the tournament begins and to Marinette's disappointment none of the other children can even compete with her level of skill let alone physical strength, she had a feeling it would be like this, she knows she isn't like everyone else. though despite all this she is still beaming a great big smile when she wins knowing that people like her uncle Kal exist if she ever wants to fight someone really strong.

they stick around to see how Arthur does in his matches but he is eliminated in the second round by an old man wearing sunglasses and a Hawaiian shirt. a week later Marinette finds out he was the legendary Master Roshi the undisputed greatest martial artist in the world. this goes on for a few years with Marinette entering the tournaments mostly for formality as she is the reigning junior champion. after she turns 11 Marinette begins participating in the youth tournament.

over these years Marinette had learned to control her Oozaru form better and by the age of ten, she could transform anywhere and anywhen.

life continues in this pattern until her first day of school after she turns thirteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are my motivation please talk to me.


	3. Stoneheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stoneheart appears and the story begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my biggest chapter ever.

Marinette is understandably confused when a large stone person walks through the school destroying every door frame in its path but said confusion is quickly melted away by the excitement boiling in her blood. She had heard stories from uncle Kal about his hero battles.

Jumping down to the courtyard she chases the monster outside the school and down the street running past all the destruction it has caused on its way down the road. Making her way in front of the golem before jumping up and giving it a solid punch in the face.

Staggering back a step Stoneheart gives off a faint glow before growing a head taller. Marinette takes a few steps back as this happens "oh shit" before she is backhanded down the street by the now slightly bigger and stronger Stoneheart. regaining her footing Marinette looks at this creature before jumping back to keep distance between the two only to realize its already walking away towards a stadium. rushing to thw stadium she manages to evacuate everyone before it arrives. And starts to fight Stoneheart.

"ugh this is annoying, I can't even hit it back" hearing something land behind her Marinette swings at it her arm going over its head and when she looks down she sees a boy in a leather cat costume "oh great there's more of y" before she can even finish she is hit by Stoneheart and sent flying across the field and into the stands. climbing up out of the damaged part of the sfands Marinette dusts herself off and realizes how damaged her clothes are. she is quite lucky she has that super stretchy undersuit that uncle Kal gave her as it seems to be completely undamaged.

though she can't ignore the amount of pain her body is in. taking a step forwards she stumbles but is caught before she falls over "who" turning around she sees a girl wearing red and black spandex with short blonde hair. after the spotted girl helps her sit back down much to her disagreement. then goes and helps the cat boy fight Stoneheart. the battle is rather simple and Marinette's body refuses to get up because of her aching muscles so she can't help regardless. eventually, they win and Marinette watches as the small butterfly flies away and Ladybug uses a power that fixes all the damage done. It even heals her injuries.

"I think next time I'll just use my ki" giving a light stretch Marinette makes her way over to Ivan catching the paper with his song on it "hey Ivan how ya holding up" helping the large boy to his feet Marinette hands him the piece of paper with his song on it "want to talk about what happened"

After hearing why Ivan was turned into Stoneheart Marinette gives a little chuckle "Ivan there is no way Mylene doesnt like you. I may not pay much attention to romance but even i can see how much she likes you. You are overthinking this" Marinette stands up and turns to Ivan "just tell her how you feel she won't say no"

"I. Thank you Marinette" Ivan stands up and makes his way out of the area with Marinette doing the same shortly after making her way back to the school catching Mr Damocles just outside and grabbing her bag and heading home.

When Marinette enters the bakery the is immediately drawn into a bear hug by her father "Marinette you're okay" hugging him back Marinette smiles "yes im fine" when Tom puts marinette down he looks into her eyes "please be careful if you're going to fight super villains" 

"I promise to be as careful as i can be fighting super villains" Marinette gives a chuckle when saying this before running upstairs.

"We couldnt stop her even if we want to Tom. Saiyans are warriors fightings in her blood" Sabine walks over and leans against her husband 

"I know. I just, she's our daughter and im worried" 

* * *

When the next day comes around Marinette is surprised to see a swathe of people outside her home. Jumping over the group she then runs to the school faster than what any of them can keep up with.

Entering the classroom she is crowded anyway by people wanting to know how she fought Stoneheart and came out alive explaining how she amplified her physical abilities with Ki to allow her to hit harder and take more hits they eventually shut up and leave her alone when the teacher comes in.

When lunch comes around Alya approaches Marinette and shows her the video of her fighting Stoneheart " so do you mind if i upload this to my blog"

"Not at all there are already hundreds of videos of me fighting online" Marinette answers not really watching the video as she is still eating.

"You took a pretty big hit in the fight are you sure" Alya asks moving her phone back just making sure.

"No one will disrespect me for getting launched across a field by a giant stone monster" Marinette gives a chuckle trying to imagine anyone disreapecting her for fighting Stoneheart.

"So how do your powers work" Marinette almost chokes on her food when she hears this as she wasnt really expecting it as most people just think she has super strength.

"Well. It'll take a bit to explain it. To start with my tail is a part of my metahuman ability which allows me to transform into a really big and really strong great ape or as i like to call it the Oozaru" watching as Alya writes this down she stops her "its spelt with two o's. Aside from that i have the ability to control my Ki. Ki is something that everyone has in varying quantities and it can be trained. I can sense it within everyone here. But with stoneheart his seemed to me amplified by an outside force" Marinette watches as Alya writes this down stopping so that she can catch back up " Ki can be used for many things from amping your physical abilities to firing out blasts of energy even flight. Though i dont dabble it that one often unless there is an advantage to be gained by flying and even then i probably still wouldnt. A fight is less fun if you have an unfair advantage, which is why i normally use my Ki to restrain my power instead of amplify it. Last thing I'd want it to punch someone and turn them into a paste on the opisite wall" finnishing her lunch Marinette makes her way back to the classroom and begins sketching some designs influenced by Stoneheart.

Though that can only last so long before a large crashing noise followed by screaming is heard and Marinette slams her head against the desk. Packing her stuff back into her bag she runs it back home before taking off after Stoneheart stopping along the way to help Alya out from under a car.

Racing down the street Mqrinette makes it just in time to save Chloe from becoming paste at the foot of the Eiffel tower catching her mid fall and flying her to the ground. Sending Chloe along she watches as Hawkmoth gives his speach and Ladybug and Chat Noir defeat Stoneheart before she can even begin flying up the tower.

Passing the rest of her day slightly dissapointed she didnt get to fight Stoneheart again Marinette is still swamed by reportes wanting to know what she knows about Ladybug and Chat Noir. And she responds with the same thing every time that she knows no more than they do.

* * *

After she manages to escape all the reporter's and make her way back yo her room Marinette's phone starts ringing looking at the screen it reads **uncle Kal** smiling she picks up.

"Uncle Kal" Marinette voice practically sings when she says hello to her favorite uncle.

"Hey Mari how you doing" the usually calm voice of Kal sounds through a little worried.

Marinette thinks a few moments before responding "Good, but you're calling about the Hawkmoth situation arent you" her tone becomes a little darker then she brings the topic up.

The line goes silent for a moment "Yes i want your opinion"

"Stay out of Paris" Marinette answers without even skipping a beat "he seems to mind control people and grant them magic powers if that happened to a member of the Justice League the world would be doomed"

"Can you handle it" Kal voice come though a little resigned as he already knows the answer.

"Of course i can im a Saiyan, A warrior. I can handle a few magic butterflies. Just keep heroes and villains of the world out of paris until the situation is solved" hering this releives Kal and after another minute he ends the call.

* * *

Up in the Watchtower Kal puts his phone down "okay i just taked to Marinette the risk of any of us being controlled by Hawkmoth out weigh any benefit we could bring"

The Fladh raises his hand then begins speaking "So you're saying we dont do anything" his voice is rather confused.

"No. We keep an eye on paris if things seem to be going wrong we need someone ready to step in" Superman tries to ecplain his plan to the other members before Batman cuts him off by holding his hand out.

"Theres also the fact that if we go down there Hawkmoth may just stop until we leave. I agree with Superman" Batman speaks up his voice silencing everyone else.

Everyone looks at Batman a little surprised that he would so easily leave the problem so someone else.

"imagine if i got taken over by Hawkmoth" Batmans tone is devoid of emotion when he says this.

Everyone in the room immediately freezes understanding why Batman doesnt want to go to Paris now.

Seeing the room return the silence Superman starts speaking again "We will have someone watching Paris at all times with a few of our faster members ready to intervene at any time when an Akuma is running around"

"I would still like to send someone to Paris though. Not to actively interfere, just to keep an eye on the scene" Batman speaks up again.

"And there it is" Green Arrow claps and leans back in his chair a smirk on his face as if he knew this would happen.

"Bruce" Superman looks at Batman with a look that asks 'really'

"Clark" Batman stares back with a look that says 'my boys can do it and you know it'

Silence reigns for a moment before Superman let out a sigh "fine but if they get coltrolled by Hawkmoth its on you"

"They wont" Batman give one of his smug victory smiles and leans back into his chair.

The rest of the meeting goes on planning how the Justice League will handle Paris for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments motivate me Im lonely please talk to me.


	4. Chapter 4

this is Saiyan Marinette her clothes are looser to allow easier movement. I made her hair roughly as long as it was in heart hunter while keeping the Saiyan spikiness and pitch-black the eyes aren't pure pupil like Saiyans in the anime have it's still black but there is a separation between the pupil and iris.

* * *

When Adrien gets back home after the second round against Stoneheart he crashes on his bed "she's amazing isn't she Plagg"

The small cat Kwami floats up "which one are you talking about" he then swallows a slice of camembert whole.

"Marinette. I mean to reach such a level where she can match a Miraculous and shes the same age as me" Adrien begins to freak out a little the very thought that she fight to such a degree amazes him.

Plagg stops for a moment "she is impressive alright, just be careful she seems to be in it more for the fight than actually helping people" the Qwami then flies into one of Adrien's drawers (also she's a Saiyan and they are dangerous) thinking this to himself before falling into a nap.

"I'm sure she'll be fine Plagg" after waiting for a few moments and not getting a response Adrien walks over to his computer and looks up what he can on the fight to see what the people think.

And eventually, he stumbles across the Lady blog and even finds the section on Marinette's powers "they're learned skills" when he reads on the little information of Ki she gave Alya he can't help but be amazed. This is something that theoretically anyone can do.

Looking at the picture of the three of them facing the giant Hawkmoth butterfly bunch Adrien gets a little giddy "I should get to my homework"

* * *

Slipping through a window of the Couffaine houseboat rose leaps into her best friends arms while the transformation is undone "I did it" 

"Yes, you did" Juleka smiles down at her bubbly friend thinking that if she wasn't holding her, she would float away in happiness "well done Rose. You saved Paris today"

As the excitement burns away Rose starts to feel the exhaustion catch up with her. She isn't used to that much running and jumping around.

"There it is" Tikki floats up around Rose "your physical body is rather weak Rose so these battles will be exhausting for you at first" Tikki then lands atop the girl's head.

"Thank you, Tikki. Though who would have thought Marinette was so strong. Like I knew she could fight but to hold off an Akuma by herself" Juleka helps Rose to her bed so that she can regain her center of gravity.

"Rose be careful of Marinette, you can trust her to always have your back in a fight but she is a warrior she will always seek the greater challenge. Make sure this doesn't endanger your city" Tikki talks from atop Rose's head. 

"Even so it is impressive she has reached that level isn't it" Rose reaches above her head and cups Tikki in her hands.

"Indeed her accomplishment is commendable for someone so you to have such power" Tikki goes silent for a moment "it's amazing"

* * *

In his lair, Gabriel recalls his Akuma and detransforms "Nooroo how is it she is so powerful, tell me"

"She is using Ki. Master" a small purple Kwami replies from the shadow of a small desk as if hiding.

"Teach me how to use it if I impart this power onto my Akuma victory would be guaranteed"

"I cannot teach you for I do not know how to use it myself, no Kwami does we are Magical beings formed of concepts we would have no need to learn that power" The Kwami explains. Assuring that it cannot be done Gabriel doesn't question it as he has commanded Nooroo to never lie to him.

Stepping onto the lift Gabriel leaves his secret lair.

* * *

sitting in his small salon Master Fu thinks about the battle against stone heart. Marinette's presence surprised him, a teenage girl capable of fighting Akuma without a Miraculous the very thought of it baffles him "Wayzz. how is she capable of doing that"

"its Ki, master. an internal power that everyone has, we Kwami have never learned how to use it but its power is undeniable. I think we can trust her but we need to be careful, she is a warrior and so may end up prioritizing a greater battle over victory" 

* * *

Returning to the Batcave Bruce takes off the bat-suit and changes into his home clothes before heading up into the manor.

"Welcome back Father how did the meeting go" waiting for him in the living room outside the old grandfather clock is Damian, sitting on a lounge chair with Titus resting his head on Damian's legs as he receives pats.

Bruce walks over and slumps onto one of the couches "It went good enough, can you get your brothers" 

Damian reaches into his pocket and shoots a text to his brothers telling them Bruce wants to talk to them in the main lounge room. 

It only takes a few minutes for them to all get there a surprisingly good speed given how difficult some of them can be at times.

"Alright, there is a situation which I'm sure most of you are aware of already. Clark has agreed to send one of you there to keep an eye on the situation" Bruce begins to explain as Alfred enters the room with a coffee for bruce.

"Are you talking about the giant stone monster that attacked the city. I thought that was handled already"

"Jason did you read any of the files I sent" Bruce looks at Jason slightly defeated.

"I skimmed them" Jason shrugs and raxes with his hands behind his head.

"Alright. Tldr the villain currently occupying Paris is capable of taking control of someone when they feel negative emotions and transforms them into supervillains with enhanced physical abilities and a special power unique to them" Bruce takes a sip of his coffee "I'll be sending one of you to monitor Paris while reporting back to me so that we have accurate information on the situation at all times" taking a deep breath and finishing his coffee Bruce stops for a moment "Dick you're starting a family with Kori soon so you're not going. Jason while I'm confident you could keep your emotions under control for a time I don't know how long this could take" he then gets up and walks to the door "Tim, Damian decide who between the two of you should go" he then leaves the room and heads to bed.

Bruce tries to sleep comfortably but as always fails at it. The years of being Batman taking its toll overworking his body to the breaking point. Now he is in constant pain from the sheer amount of times his body has been broken.

After managing to force himself to sleep enough times Bruce wakes the next morning and makes his way back downstairs. his body still functions but there is a constant pain lingering. When she enters the dining room he sees Tim and Damian sitting at one end of the table covered in information and official documents "so you two look like you're having fun" taking a seat at the table on the opposite end from his two boys. he picks up his drink that was placed there by Alfred when he walked in and takes a sip, its tea. He then involuntarily relaxes at its taste and smell (how does Alfred do that)

"Well, we thought about it even asked Babs, Cass, and Steph for their opinions on the matter. So we've decided that Damian Steph and Myself are going. We decided that this is going to be Damian's mission but I'm going in order to keep our Paris branch from collapsing and Steph didn't want to be apart for that long so she is coming with" stacking a few documents to the side as Alfred re-enters the room Tim and Damian then eat their breakfast.

After breakfast, Damian approaches his father with a sheet of paper that requires his signature. When Bruce looks at it he sees it's transfer papers to Collège Françoise Dupont. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm rather enjoying this story and I have plans for it but that's gonna take time.  
> thank you for reading leave a comment with your thoughts I want to hear them.


	5. Like Clockwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akuma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was diffacult to write but i powered though it.

It took a few days for people to stop approaching her asking to learn how to harness Ki. but eventually, she manages to establish that it would be too dangerous to teach anyone how to use it so long as Hawkmoth is active, as she has no idea how Ki would interact with a Miraculous.

Over these days Chloe had seemed rather subdued not really displaying her usual authorative nature.

* * *

As Miss Bustier enters the room everyone silences themselves "Everyone please listen up, we have a transfer student from America please welcome, Damian Wayne"

Standing at the front of the classroom Damian gives a polite bow "It is a pleasure to meet you all" putting on his best business smile Damian introduces himself.

Despite the barrage of questions Damian maintains his calm and answers them all without missing any, then takes his seat towards the back so that Miss Bustier can start the class.

* * *

Marinette watches as Alya looks around keeping an eye on everyone "Alya what are you doing" jumping in surprise Alya turns around.

"I'm trying to figure out who ladybug is" Alya pulls out her phone it has a picture of Ladybug on it "I want to get an interview. Hey do you know her identity"

"No, I don't. And Alya please don't try to figure out a hero's identity, they keep them secret for a reason" Marinette asks Alya to stop trying to figure it out for Ladulybugs safety and the reporter relents on the matter, understanding the importance.

* * *

Its mid-day when Marinette senses a strong presence excusing herself from the class she flies across the city until she reaches the Akuma.

The Akuma is a clockwork man despite the face he shouldn't have seen her dodges her attack before spinning and kicking her in the face launching her down the street.

Rolling across the concrete Marinette gets back to her feet before looking to the Akuma not understanding how he did that dodging out of the way before the follow-up attack could hit her. 

Throwing a slower punch that she knows he could dodge towards his face she turns her body before whipping her tail around grabbing the Akuma's leg and throwing him into a street light.

Or she thought she did. The Akuma steps back somehow noticing the attack coming before throwing out an uppercut. Tilting backward Marinette dodges the attack and, the fist somehow finds itself planted into her stomach. 

Lifting the winded Marinette off the ground the Akuma swings her over its head before slamming her into the road.

Gritting her teeth Marinette grapples the Akuma and catapults him across the road. Before the Akuma could even recover Marinette using her Ki to enhance her speed flashes down the street and delivers a flurry of punches and kicks to the enemy.

Thrusting its leg out the Akuma manages to kick Marinette in the gut only to receive a face full of Ki blasting it even further back. After tumbling a little the Akuma regains its footing and reaches for its a small clock on its wrist before it tripped from behind And Chat Noir throws him down the street back to Marinette.

Having seen what the Akuma was doing Marinette fires a Ki blast at the clock on the Akuma's wrist. When the Ki blast hits the clock it shatters and the Akuma flies out, right as Ladybug arrives. 

Catching the Akuma Ladybug purifies it before casting the Miraculous cure to undo the little bit of damage that was done. Including the little bit of damage that Marinette had sustained as well as fixing her clothes that were a little torn.

* * *

after making her way back to the school Marinette is swamped by students asking about the fight. Eventually Marinette decides to just fly over the group and back to the classroom.

When Marinette walks through the door she is surprised to see Chloe still in the room by herself "hey Chloe, you doing alright. You've seemed rather subdued lately, not your usual authorative personality I'm a little worried"

Chloe looks at Marinette before looking back to her hands "I'm fine just processing a few things. When you saved me from stone heart the other day I was forced to face a few things i didnt really want to. I dont want to talk about it right now maybe another day, Saturday, over Lunch?" Chloe looks at Marinette again.

Marinette thinks for a few seconds about weather she has anything on that weekend "Sure i dont mind. I mean if an Akuma pops up I'll need to go fight it. But i am available. Though fair warning I eat enough for 10"

Chloe smiles a little "I'll pick you up at 2pm. See you then"

* * *

The rest of the school day passes rather uneventfully and Marinette heads home.

When Marinette walks back into her home she calls out to her parents so they know she is there "Mama, Papa, I'm home. Also I have plans for Saturday, Chloe said she was gonna pick me up for lunch she wants to talk about some things" 

When Tom and Sabine hear this they know that it was most likely Chloe who instigated this. Sabine stwps out to face Marinette before she can head upstairs "Marinette sweety. I think Chloe just asked you out on a date" 

Marinette just stares at her mother dumfounded

"Eh"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I've decided that Chloe would be a good choice for a Saiyans romantic partner as they typically go after strong willed and assertive people.  
> I maen at least the purebloods do.  
> Leave your thoughts in the comments i want to hear them.


	6. Terms and conditions apply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a bit since I last updated this one.

entering her room Chloe lets out a high pitched squeal before running over and diving onto ber bed.

"I have a date with Marinette. I need to prepare" jumping back up Chloe makes her way to her closet and starts looking through her clothes "Marinette is a rather casual person so nothing too fancy"

By the time Chloe finishes picking her wardrobe for the next day it's dinner time and she makes her way to her father to eat with him.

* * *

Chloe's good mood doesn't go unnoticed by her father. He had been quite worried about her these last few days due to her somber mood "Chloe dear you seem to be in a good mood this evening, did something happen at school today"

"Yes, daddy. I feel like I've gotten a little closer to something I have wanted for years" Chloe puts down her fork and looks at her father, the smile she wears coming from the bottom of the heart.

Seeing his princess so happy Andre can't help but smile. He knows he can't be the parent she needs his work makes him too busy, and he just doesn't understand how to raise a daughter "you know Chloe if you need help you can always ask" 

"I know daddy, but this is something I have to do myself. I would never be satisfied otherwise" Chloe looks down at her food and starts eating again.

Andre smiles at her response "alright. I hope you're successful then" He then goes back to eating and the rest of dinner passes quietly.

* * *

Marinette is panicking right now. Running around her room trying to decide what to wear she doesn't have anything particularly fancy, that kind of clothing was never her style, and she had never regretted it more than now.

Rushing herself ready Marinette is glad she doesn't need to do her hair, as it never changes. Putting on a button-up shirt over a normal black t-shirt and making her way downstairs just in time to hear Chloe knocking on the door, Marinette opens said door and when she sees Chloe Marinette is surprised as Chloe is wearing a blue summer dress that undoubtedly looks good on her, her hair is down in long waves held in place by a single braid running from one side of her head to the other and not a spot of makeup on her face. "hey Chloe" barely managing to get the two words out Marinette composes herself.

Seeing Marinette falter when she lays eyes upon her brings a smile to her face and gives her a little confidence boost "hello Marinette, are you ready"

Regaining her composure Marinette straightens her back before answering "yes I am. So where are we going today" Marinette tries to hold her confidence to the best of her abilities, asking herself why her mother had to tell her Chloe asked her out on a date.

Chloe smiles seeing Marinette false confidence "lunch remember. I was then hoping we could go do something together if we have the time" Chloe takes the chance to ask now rather than later while she is riding that confidence, high.

Hearing Chloes request, Marinette's mind shuts down for a moment, Sabine's statement had basically been confirmed to her "um sure but I would like to talk a little first" Marinette then walks with Chloe and they make their way to a nice cafe of Chloe's choosing.

* * *

After sitting in silence for a few minutes just enjoying the ambiance of the cafe Chloe begins talking "so, the other day I said that I was thinking about something that had been bothering me for a while. Well, the thing is I was wondering if you had someone you liked"

Marinette smiles when she hears this but knows she has to tread carefully knowing Chloe could be q little volitile right now "I've never been one to actively pursue romance, but I would be lying if I said I didnt have a type I was drawn to"

Hearing that Marinette doesn't have someone she likes she starts to panic a little until she hears that Marinette has a type, this is news even to her. She had been watching Marinette for years but the monkey girl had never displayed interest in anyone "what exactly is your type" 

Marinette looks up to the celing "strong willed, confident, and assertive, the kind of person who could keep me in line" Marinette looks back to Chloe "I've met a few people who are like this but, almost all of them had something about them that turned me away"

"A few?"

"Yeah, I met most of them during tournaments but most were either sore losers, bad sports, or just not good people, both guy and girl alike" Marinette looks back over and sees the look in Chloes eyes, a glimmer of hope.

Deciding she needs to present herself as an option to display her confidence Chloe decides to ask regardless of her worries "What about me"

"You're one of the good ones. I mean you were willing to smack talk a giant stone monster when you were it's prisoner, and I can sense that at your core you are a good person" Marinette watches as Chloe's face brightened with her assessment deciding she looked better like this.

Chloe is a little unsure about being called a good person, she had worked very hard at being queen bitch of Paris but it would explain why Marinette never fell for her taunts, knowing that deep down Chloe wasn't serious about it "so, would you like to go on a date with me parhaps"

"Is that not what this is?" Marinette asks and watches as Chloes face turns a deep shade of red. 

"Righ, um, I guess so" Chloe starts figiting with her hands "do you make your clothes yourself, I don't recognise the brand"

"Yeah, Due to the presence of my tail finding clothes for me can be a challenge to put it lightly. So I decided to make my own clothes" Marinette lifts up her tail and lets it move around a little, beofre she starts asking Chloe some questions.

The two continue to talk for a while before the leave the cafe and take a walk around the city, berfore they eventually go their seperate ways.

* * *

Sitting in her room Marinette continues to design articles of clothing based on the Akuma she has fought so far.

Thinking back to Chloe, Marinette smiles to herself remembering the blushing figiting Chloe "she is so cute" 

Refocusing Marinette gets up and puts on a cloak "I should go talk to that little bird, before he does anything" slipping on a mask she flies out of her bedroom fast enough that anyone would have a little trouble keeping track of her.

In his own aparment, Damian is looking at a wall with three sections one to Hawkmoth, one to Ladybug, and one to Chat Noir. He has been trying to figure out all of their identities for the last few days but little evidence is ever left behind, while he knows its beacause of magic, he also knows he doesnt like it.

Hearing a tapping on the porch door Damian turns around to see Marinette taking off her mask. 

Wqlking over Damian opens the door "hello Dupain-Cheng what brings you here"

"I could ask the same thing Robin" hearing her retort Damian falters before remembering that Clark is basically her adopted uncle.

"Superman told you?" 

"No I figured it out. Wasnt that diffacult there are few families in Gotham as big as the bat family. And whenever Bruce adopts a new child Batman gets a new sidekick, I'm willing to bet half of Gotham knows by now" Marinette walks into the room "the only reason the Criminals dont say anything is because the only time they can do criminal things is when your father is Bruce Wayne and not Batman"

"Well shit" Damian closes the door so that the room doesnt get cold "as for your earlier question. My father is a paranoid mess, so he asked if he could at least send one or two of us to keep an eye on the situation so that we have a stream of constantly up to date information. Superman relented on the matter because he knows how stubborn father can be"

Leaning against a wall Marinette turns to Robin "I want to set some ground rules if you dont mind" waiting for a few moments Damian then nods, this is her city, her rules "cool. First things first, you cant go out there and fight. The enemies are amped by magic making too dangerous for an... unenhanced person to fight" 

"I don't like this, but I will respect it and remain on detective duty. I know my limits" Damian takes a seat at his desk.

"Second, please don't try to figure out the identities of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Due to the peculiarities of this situation their identities must remain secret" hearing this Damian groans a little, he hates not knowing things. But eventually he accepts with acquiesce.

"Thats all I can think of right now. If you have any questions you know where to find me" before Damian can even ask her anything, she is gone with the sound of his door opening and closing.

Taking a deep breath Damian walks back over to the wall that has his presently gathered information, and takes down what he has on Ladybug and Chat Noir and stores them away.

He'll have to think of some way else he can help besides fighting, shouldnt be too difficult.


	7. A little teasing and something more.

Walking out to the living room Damian is quite indignant "well, baby bird what's got you seething."

Looking over to the voice Stephanie is placing a blanket over a now sleeping Tim "Dupain-Cheng knows who we are"

"Hm" Stephanie looks at the ceiling in thought for a moment "that's not surprising" she then places Tims noise-cancelling headphones on him "what else."

"I need to think of a way to help without fighting" Damian takes a seat at the table.

Taking her seat next to the sleeping Tim, Stephanie thinks for a moment before opening pulling out her phone "how about this" she then turns it around and hands it to Damian "the one who runs this blog is in your class her name is Alya Give some suggestions. Maybe leave some advice, suggest some additions to the site, so that the people of Paris are prepared and more likely to escape the battles between supers."

"You think I should help her with the blog."

"It's a way you can help without getting involved in the fighting."

Damian sits there for a moment before handing the phone back "thanks, Brown. This is why I prefer talking to you, Gorden, and Cain over Grayson, Todd, and Drake."

"Careful Damian that almost sounded like a compliment" Stephanie smirks when she says this.

Damon's scoffs and walks back to his room, planning his next days.

* * *

When Marinette arrives at school the next Monday, she sees Damian sitting with Alya of all people, helping her with the bios for each of the Parisian Heroes, and Hawkmoth, before advising to create a page for general advice for keeping both safe and calm.

Walking past them, Marinette sneaks up on Chloe and squeezes her waist, causing the blond to jump in surprise, letting out a small squeal. 

Turning around, Chloe sees Marinette doing everything in her power to contain her laughter "that wasn't funny."

"Kinda was" Marinette manages to get out chuckling under her word's. To which Chloe pouts and lightly punches Marinette's arm "please don't do that."

"I'll try" Marinette wipes some tears that had fallen from her eyes because of laughter, before taking a deep breath "so how was your weekend."

"It was good" Chloe beams a smile at Marinette "when daddy found out I had lunch with you he got a little upset. But Jean got us to talk to each other, and we came to an understanding."

"What was he upset about?" Marinette's tone comes out a little worried, knowing how some people don't understand.

"Oh, nothing too important, only how my sexuality may affect his campaigns. I told him that the LGBT community is much larger than the group of homophobic arses that like to scream at the top of their lungs and that all that mattered to me was how he thought of it." Chloe smiles when she says that last part "he just said "you are my daughter Chloe. So long as you're happy I'll stand by you" after that, we had dinner, and things went back to normal."

"That's good. I'm happy for you, Chloe" Marinette steps forward and hugs Chloe before the blond can react and then dashes off to the classroom, taking a look back down to the courtyard before entering to see a stunned Chloe.

When the bell rings, Chloe rushes into the room, barely making it in time. Walking to her seat, she shoots a quick glare to Marinette, who responds with a smile and wave.

Over the rest of the school day, Marinette teases Chloe a little while being careful not to go too far, knowing that while the girl will be a bit embarrassed, she won't be angry. Luckily for Marinette Hawkmoth seems to be taking the day off And there are no Akuma.

Eventually, after school, before Marinette can leave Chloe grabs her and drags her away. Taking Marinette out to the back of the school, Chloe corners her against the wall "so. You have been teasing me all day, and you are going to tell me why."

Marine could quickly get out of this if she wanted, but right now, she is too busy admiring Chloe's attempt at a kabedon "because your reactions are cute. I can't resist making you blush." Okay, she could easily resist. But it's just so fun.

"You. I. stop that." Getting embarrassed Chloe yells a little.

Hearing this Marinette looks down "Sorry, Chlo. I'll stop if you don't like it."

"Wait! I didn't say that I disliked it" Chloe panic speaks only realising what she said afterwards and blushing profusely. "That. Shut up!" Curling in on herself a little Chloe looks to be on the verge of tears.

"Oh, Chloe" reaching over Marinette pulls her into a hug "sorry I went a little overboard" running her fingers through Chloe's ponytail Marinette waits for Chloe to calm back down.

Closing her eyes, Chloe leans into the embrace and starts to calm down "I like you Marinette. And I don't know what to do."

"I like you too, Chlo." Closing her eyes, Marinette leans her head on Chloe's ", but if we go any further and enter a relationship, there are things you need to know about my personality."

"I am a fighter. I seek greater challenge and fiercer battles. I'll try not to let this endanger others, but if I do something stupid in a fight, you have been warned" Marinette and Chloe are now sitting on the ground in each other's arms, Chloe listening to Marinette's every word. "there are things I can't tell you about me yet. Secrets I need to keep, so please if I say I can't tell you, please don't pry into it. I will tell you everything in time."

"Despite this, would you be willing to be my girlfriend?" Mariette looks down to Chloe.

Chloe wouldn't lie; she doesn't like being left out of the loop, but she can understand why someone has secrets. So when asked if she was okay with that, she leans up and kisses the girl holding her. "Of course I do."

Being kissed, Marinette's face turns a deep red much to Chloe's satisfaction. She then leans into it, and they lose track of time until they have to separate for air.

Staring into the eyes of each other Marinette and Chloe are panting for breath but squeaks when she feels Marinette's tail wrap around her waist. Looking down, she sees it holding her close to Marinette, who is now leaning on her shoulder, hiding her blush.

"As much as I would like to. We can't stay like this forever." Chloe lifts Marinette's face and looks into her black eyes. From this distance, she can see the separation between the pupil and iris. This makes her smile "want to go to your place?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've drawn Super Saiyan Marinette. But you ain't gonna see it until it appears in the story.  
> Thank you for reading this chapter and have a good day.  
> Please leave a review.


	8. Sooner than she planned

Over the next couple of weeks, Paris quickly figures out that Marinette and Chloe are dating. Hawkmoth tries to take advantage of this by getting one of the Akuma to kidnap Chloe, resulting in it's swift and efficient defeat. Paris is exposed to Marinette's current full combat proficiency, having destroyed several city blocks in the process. She is honestly quite thankful for the miraculous cure after that.

After the battle, Chloe makes her way to Marinette's home. "Hello Mrs Cheng, I'm here to see Mari" seeing Chloe, Sabine opens the door and lets her in "she's upstairs trying to calm down."

Nodding Chloe makes her way up to Marinette's room "Mari" opening the trapdoor the blond sees her girlfriend sitting against the wall "are you okay?"

"I lost my cool in that fight. And destroyed a good portion of the city" Marinette turns to Chloe "are you okay? You were used as a hostage. I didn't scare you, did I?" Marinette seems to curl in on herself when she asks this.

Letting out a wry smile Chloe sighs "I knew what I was getting into when I became your girlfriend" walking over, Chloe sits next to Marinette "I knew that there would be people who would target me, to get to you. But I also knew you would protect me" she then takes Marinette's face into her hand and looks into her eyes. "and I was right" she then kisses her.

Leaning into Chloe's kiss, Marinette rolls over and lets Chloe hold her. Marinette always had a general fear that people would find out her Alien origins and be hunted down along with her parents by xenophobic organisations and governments. But when she is in Chloe's arms that no longer matters, she feels as though all is right.

"Hey, Chloe" looking up Marinette gets Chloe's attention "I have something I want to give you" getting up Marinette walks over to her closet and pulls out a hoodie, pure yellow with a large black stripe passing through the torso horizontally "I made it for you."

"Mari. You didn't have to do that" Chloe gets up from her spot and walks over. Grabbing the Jumper, Chloe feels the material and is shocked by how precise the sewing, followed up by how soft it is "oh wow. Mari this is incredible" she then looks up to the excited face of her girlfriend "how long were you making this"

"It only took me a few days, but I had designed it a few months ago. I know the design is simple, but I think it'll look perfect on you" Chloe smiles when she hears this and takes off her yellow jacket putting the jumper on instead. "it looks fantastic on you Chloe. It'll look better with black pants, but that can be handled later."

Chloe looks at herself in the mirror. She knows she looks good and the jumper does suit her. But she doesn't know how to feel about the baggier design "thank you. Mari" Chloe walks over and hugs Marinette again.

Closing her eyes, Marinette hugs Chloe back "I love you, Chlo."

"I love you too Mari" leaning into Marinette, Chloe rests her head into Marinette's bushy hair.

"Marinette! Some people wish to talk to you about your outburst of power earlier" Sabine's voice echoes from the bottom floor.

Hearing her mother Marinette groans before separating herself from Chloe "I'll be right back" she then heads to the trap door, leaving Chloe alone in her room.

Taking a seat on the chaise, Chloe looks around Marinette's room while she had been up here a few times now, she hadn't bothered to look around as she was too focused on Marinette.

Getting back up she walks around the room, eventually stopping to look at a spherical white rock on Marinette's desk. Picking the rock up, she looks it over not finding a single lump on the stone realising it may just be a perfect sphere.

Putting the rock back down, Chloe then notices that the stand for it is custom made with cushioning for the stone and reasonably ornate.

Moving her focus from the rock, she sees the bookshelf in the corner of the room and moves over to it 'I never took Marinette for a reader' looking over the book titles she sees that they are all books on arts and crafts or martial arts. As she is about to turn away from the shelf; however, she spots a book that doesn't quite fit in, much smaller in size and relatively thinner with a white cover.

Pulling the book out she sees looks for the title but doesn't find one, opening the book, she starts reading its contents.

'Saiyans are a powerful race of intergalactic, planet conquering, super-warriors from the planet Vegeta. they are defined by their dark hair and eyes, along with an ape tail which allows them the ability to transform into a Great Ape at the sight of the full moon.'

'Saiyans are a rather aggressive race of warriors who seek great challenge in battle, resulting in the species evolution granting them the power to grow from near-death experiences, and becoming widely feared across the galaxy.'

Closing the book, Chloe can't believe what she had just read, if what she thinks is accurate than Marinette is one of those Saiyans. "Chloe?"

Whipping her head around, Chloe sees Marinette reenter the room with a large bowl of pastries, closing the trapdoor behind her. Chloe calms down not able to imagine her Girlfriend as a planet conquerer. But when Marinette sees the book in Chloe's hand, she freezes and the blonds blood runs cold.

"I'm, I was looking around, and well I saw this book it seemed out of place among the rest and, well I got curious. I'm sorry." Panicking Chloe tries to explain not wanting Marinette to freak out.

Feeling her breathing starting to pick up Marinette steps into the room proper leaving the door open and placing the snacks down "Please dont leave, I dont want that to change anything" Marinette's voice contains both panic and fear, and it isn't hidden in the slightest.

Walking over, Chloe pulls Marinette into a hug. She rests her chin on her shoulder "Marinette, this doesn't change anything between us. It does give me a lot of questions as well as a few answers, but I wouldn't leave you over this" when she holds Marinette, Chloe can feel her trembling in her grasp.

Wrapping her arms around Chloe, Marinette tries to steady her breathing "I'm sorry. I did want to tell you, but I didn't know how. I was worried that if it ever gets out everyone I care about would be targetted by those weird organisations that kidnap and experiment of aliens."

"Those are real?" Chloe is a little baffled by this, while she had heard of the groups from rumour, they had never really been confirmed due to their secrecy.

Relaxing a little Marinette leans into Chloe "Yeah, Superman has destroyed a lot of them, but there always seems to be more of them."

"Wait. Superman"

"Yeah I swear he destroys another every week, he caught my space pod as it entered the atmosphere, and is the one who entrusted me to Mama and Papa."

Feeling Marinette seek comfort in her, Chloe finds it a little unusual that this is one of the strongest people in the world. "Don't worry Mari; I'll protect you just like you protect me." Not hearing a response, Chloe looks down to see Marinette asleep in her arms.

Closing her eyes, Marinette vaguely hears Chloe saying something to her but succumbs to sleep before Chloe can finish.


End file.
